1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a guiding system and the method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a health information guiding system and the method thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, rapid developments in economy and industries have raised life standards. In addition to work, people start to pay more attention to their health. Health-related issues have become an important part of modern human life. With advances in electronic devices and software, the public can easily obtain biological detecting devices such as sphygmomanometers and scales to measure personal health parameters. Users can easily track their biological conditions in order to better monitor their health.
However, the health parameters collected from the biological detecting devices are mostly taken for the users to check whether there is any abnormality in health. If it has to wait until the user discovers the abnormality or even cannot realize that, the health data are basically useless. Moreover, the user may not know what to do with the health problem. For example, suppose a user knows that he is overweighed from the health data and may know that he has to do exercises to return to the normal weight. However, it is often the case that he does not know information about exercises, including the location of fitness centers, provided services, and address information. Another example is when the user has a very high systolic pressure and needs to go to hospital, but does not have medical care information. The above-mentioned problems are simply because existing technology cannot provide users with complete health care information.
In summary, the prior art has the problem of being able to provide users with more complete health care information. It is thus imperative to provide a solution for this.